


You don't know

by Blue_field



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sad Peter Parker, We hate a bitch named Skip Westcott and we hope Venom rips him in half TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_field/pseuds/Blue_field
Summary: oh Peter was shaking and trembling in their hold, eyes scrunched shut, tears poured out like faucet and venom realized they never wanted to see their brunette like this, ever again.I believe it has never been done before.





	You don't know

**Author's Note:**

> I was possed when I wrote this. I'm not even lying:/  
> Edit: After rereading it like the 15th time or something, I realized i've made a tiny mistake. I wrote cerulean blue instead of warm brown while describing Peter's eyes. After watching Ultimate Spider-Man, all I can think of are Peter's blue eyes. sorry :(   
> I fixed it though.

They were out to hunt.

They were out for their enemy.

They were out for spider-oh….no…Peter, they were out for Peter.

It’s a game they play almost every night now. Vengeance? Was it truly the reason? Or they do it for the sheer need for Peter’s attention now? They knew the answer, it just didn’t matter, because _Peter_ , Peter would never need them, will never reciprocate the felling…the affection. So they would pretend, pretend to try to hurt him, to _kill_ him [what a joke! As Eddie like to say] they’ve gotten too far once, driven by blind rage of course. They should’ve thought before exposing his identity to J.J.  

 

They could feel it, the brunette was close by. Only a few block to pass, then they’ll be locked in their play pretend battles.

Just like every other time.

Or so they thought.

 

Peter was sitting in an empty alleyway, mask off. His head tucked between his knees, arms wrapped around himself.

He was shaking.

Strange!

Or, apparently not as strange to Eddie as it was to Venom.

Because it’s host forced them to run towards the smaller boy, the suit retracting from his body and within moments, he was on their lap, Eddie massaging his curls and crooning sweet nothing in his ears and Peter…. _oh Peter_ was shaking and trembling in their hold, eyes scrunched shut, tears poured out like faucet and venom realized they never wanted to see their brunette like this, ever again.

 

He looked fragile, vulnerable, smaller and easy to break and _it was just so wrong._

 

“Deep breaths, Peter. C’mon, you can do this, inhale, hold for five seconds, then exhale, repeat the process again. You can do this Pete. C’mon I’ve got you”- the effects of their words[ Eddie’s, Venom conclude. Only Eddie’s. Venom didn’t have a single clue what was happening] weren’t immediate. Of course. Peter continued shaking, almost like he didn’t register their voice.

At this point, Peter was whispering, soft chocked sobs of “No” and “Please” falling from his lips like a desperate prayer……no, not prayer, but begging. He was begging someone to stop, to stop doing whatever they were doing.

 

Judging by his mental state, its host won’t give it any answers now. He was too busy attending the boy. So Venom took the initiative and dived into Eddie’s memory lane, looking, searching for the cause.

It wasn’t very hard to find of course. It was lurking just underneath the surface.

**Skip Westcott.**

A name topped all, all his blind rage and screaming agony, all his murderous intent and instinctual need to **_protect._**

The emotional tidal was simply overwhelming.

 

 

It took Venom a moment to sort out the cause from the tangled mess of burning emotion and when it did……

**The howl was primal.**

 

Under different circumstances, the brunette would’ve leapt away from them, but in his panicked haze, he didn’t even register the symbiot, he tried focusing on Eddie’s familiar voice instead. Eddie was trying to talk to him, Eddie was here, Eddie won’t let anyone hurt him ever again, Eddie was telling him something……..Eddie was telling him to breath. He would try.

He would, for Eddie.

 

Eddie had been there to pick him up when he was broken and simply too traumatized to even speak. Eddie was there when he needed someone just so he could stand up. Eddie had been there to hold him when the nightmares started. Eddie had been there to remind him to _breath_ when the only thing he could hear and see and _feel_ were “Einstein” and unwanted touches and the overwhelming _pain_ that left him wanting to crawl out of his own skin.

Eddie had been there when he finally started coming out of his shell, Eddie was there when he first tried kicking a football for the first time in his life. Eddie had been there when got bullied by Flash [He could still remember Eddie punching the hell out of Flash for shoving him against the locker] Eddie had been there to fanboy with him over new formulas. Eddie had been there when uncle Ben died and he was drowning in self blame.

 

Eddie had been there.

And he would try for Eddie.

So he did.

 

The pattern was familiar by now.

_Take a deep breath, hold it, then let go. Repeat it again._

He repeated, over and over again. Until the wandering hands and phantom pain and sickening voice was nothing but a skeleton of forbidden memory.

 

Peter slumped against Eddie when he came by. Breathing hard, his eyes closed tightly as he wrapped himself around the blonde, craving his safety.

 

Safety, the blonde happily offered.

 

“I saw him today”- his voice was a soft whisper, fragile and weak.

And Eddie realized………

He wasn’t talking to Venom, he wasn’t talking to his enemy….

He was talking to Eddie. He was talking to his oldest friend. Someone besides his family who knew….who was there to piece him back together…..who cared.

 

“Where?”- The blonde didn’t trust his voice to speak more without letting out the malice. Something they didn’t need right now. ~~Something Peter didn’t need right now.~~

 

“……..maybe half n hour ago……he was getting out of the bakery…….”

“He’s back in town?”- Eddie whispered to themselves, still rocking Peter like he used to.

 

It seemed he hadn’t missed the hushed question, for he stiffened in their hold.

“W-what if he-”

**“We’ll take care of him”**

Too emotionally drained to even leap away, Peter sat there, a bit dumbfounded when black tendrils covered his friend, covering up those blue eyes ~~he was soo very fond of~~

Oh right, the symbiot……he has forgotten about the damn symbiot!

He was so used to Eddie, _just Eddie_ holding him while he re-lived his personal hell. He was used to Eddie bringing him back to present, repeating _“I’ve got you”_ over and over again. Eddie grounding him when he desparetly needed someone to do so.

That…

That-

 

He had simply forgotten it wasn’t _just Eddie_ anymore. It wasn’t ‘him’ anymore. It was ‘them’ and helping Peter wasn’t exactly in their list of priorities [Not even for Eddie, not anymore]

He, out of old habits, had made a mistake.

A grave mistake of leaving himself vulnerable around his enemy. Knowing Venom, they probably weren’t  going to pass this one up.

He was going to die today.

His brain supplied him.

 

His heart however, wasn’t in tune with his brain today. [a rare occurrence itself]

_Eddie won’t hurt me_

_He will never think about killing me_

_He can’t do that, can he?_

_I know he can’t, don’t I?_

**_But it wasn’t Eddie anymo-_ **

 

“Peter! Snap out of it!”- It took Peter quite a few moments to realize that he was shaking. That tears were running down his face, _again_. That he was going into another panic attack just thinking about Eddie killing him. [He didn’t understand why that one idea scared him more than the thought of Kingpin ripping him in half or Tombstone throwing him around until every single bone in his body was broken in several pieces. He didn’t understand]

Because it was Eddie, _his_ Eddie and he could never hurt him-

But oh! He wasn’t anymore was he?

 

“Peter please, snap out of it!”- He distantly felt a familiar warmth holding him. A familiar voice begging him to _breath._

It was Eddie, wasn’t it?

His Eddie…..

Too exhausted to keep his damn emotions in check, he curled up tightly against the elder boy….

And started weakly hitting him with closed fists.

Like a child would do.

Giving form to his worst nightmare and they were left speechless.

Skip, they could understand.

But Peter sobbing out “Give my Eddie back” and “Please don’t take him” and “Don’t make him hurt me” wasn’t something they were expecting at all.

 

Venom didn’t need to be told twice, it retracted from its host once again, leaving the blonde behind to fix what the symbiot’s mere presence has done.

Peter was scared to lose Eddie?

They didn’t know………

“I can’t lose him too” and oh….

How could they not engulf his tiny body against their own, repeating and reassuring him over and over again that “Nobody’s taking me anywhere Pete. I’m right here” and “Wasn’t in our right mind, would’ve never hurt you”, kissing his temple when the need to _convey_ became too strong. 

 

And when Peter looked up at _him_ [because, he realized, Peter had never look up at anyone like this, not even at a symbiot literally living inside of him, he tried overlooking Venom’s hiss of sorrow] they, he, dared to believe Peter’s love for him runs deeper and _screw it,_ he didn’t have anything eles to lose _-_

 

It was so easy cupping his small jaw in one hand, circling his similarly small waist with another one and gently pressing his lips to Peter’s softer ones.

As expected, the brunette didn’t move at all. He sat still as a statue. Of course, because he was in shock and he’d recoil from him in disgust as soon as he gets over the initial shock because Peter never felt the same way-

He felt a hand curling at the base of his hair, another one clutching the back of his T-shirt [precisely, the symbiot], the soft pair of lips against his own shyly pressed back and Eddie tightened their hold around his waist, pulling him flush against their chest, trying to pour every bit of affection they felt for him in one single kiss.

Both of their lips moved, not in sync [“ **not yet** ”- Venom supplied gleefully] but it made up for the sheer amount of _love_ and _fondness_ bleeding between them.

 It was pure.

Immediately after pulling away [because damn their need for oxygen!] the blonde found himself peppering Peter’s neck with butterfly kisses.

Peter’s giggles chimed like a blessing in their ears.

They loved it.

* * *

 

 

When the brunette composed himself enough, his cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of crimson, his eyes were a warm shade of brown and his lips were a bit pinker than usual.

 

“Eddie”- said boy shushed him with a finger on his lips.

 

“It’s late already Peter, let’s get you home”- they stood up, Eddie helping Peter up [just as they used to when they were kids] Peter picked up his mask and turned to Eddie.

“Are you gonna walk me?”-

“More like swing you, yeah”- They smiled fondly when Peter huffed.

“Of course you would”- he didn’t need to tell Peter, he was already curling against their back.

Peter remembered, when they were kids and he would get injured, Eddie used to carry him home on his back. Oh, how could he forget because, with his parker luck, it was a daily occurrence.

Except this time, Eddie reached out and tugged him in front of them, ending up holding him in bridal style in the process.

And peter was thankful for the mask because he wouldn’t be able to explain the sudden presence of warmth on his cheeks.

“We’re gonna suit up, okay Peter?”- the warmth on his cheeks must’ve traveled deeper because suddenly he was feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

He decided he quiet liked that feeling.

He nodded, basking in the newly discovered warmth.

 

And just like that, he was staring into pupil less white eyes once again.

 

Despite his earlier fears, he hold on tight.

Because his Eddie was there, right underneath the inky black surface and he’d never hurt him.

Because it was Eddie.

_His Eddie._

 

He didn’t pay much mind when Venom’s fingers curled around him protectively.

It was just Eddie.

Wasn’t it?

* * *

 

 

They gently lowered Peter on the floor, completing the task without making any unnecessary noise, which was a surprising feat itself taking their bulky built in account.

 

 **“We’ll walk you to school tomorrow, wait for us in the front porch”** \- Venom blinked at him.

“Uh…okay, Eddie”- he felt like they added ‘we’ and ‘us’ for a reason. Especially when Eddie could tell himself apart from the symbiot.

Venom narrowed their eyes at him. Almost daring him to exclude it again.

“……..venom?”- and they were calmly blinking at him.

“Uh…….”- he felt the need to voice his confusion, because Eddie? He could understand, but Venom? 

 **“We’ll talk tomorrow, Spider. Rest for now. We have some business to take care of”** \- and with a sudden wet lick to his now unmasked cheek, they were gone.

 

Leaving a dumbfounded Peter behind to brood over what exactly transpired between him and one of his [current? No…..former then?] arch nemesis. [Not Eddie, but Venom]

 

He flopped down on his bed, revising their last conversation deeply, too deeply that it took him atleast five revisions to realize something.

 

“We have some business to take care of”

“Oh boy!”- He yelped out, but made no move to get up and follow them.

Venom was fast and he was tierd.

Besides…..for some reason……he didn’t feel it in his heart to follow the symbiot and its host.

 

 

**__ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the ending suck.


End file.
